The interface between the physical sciences and medicine is a new frontier for scientific exploration and, ultimately, for the creation of new and improved diagnostic and therapeutic tools to detect, treat, cure, and prevent human diseases. As an integral part of the Center for Cancer Physics, we propose to create a combined predoctoral and postdoctoral training program in physics of cancer that will be positioned at this interface and will establish a unique national resource with interdisciplinary and synergistic programs in fundamental research in cancer biology. This program will train predoctoral students and postdoctoral fellows across disciplines to lay foundations of cancer physics that will enable a new view of cancer cell function grounded in the physical sciences. The program will train a cadre of students and fellows for careers in research in academia by emphasizing eariy independence in research. Students and fellows will take advantage of research and clinical resources at the Johns Hopkins Hospital, including the NCI-designated Sidney Kimmel Comprehensive Cancer Center, the Ludwig Institute for Cancer Genetics and Therapeutics, the Sol Goldman Pancreatic Cancer Center, the In Vivo Cellular and Molecular Imaging Center, the unique educational resources and experimental facilities of the Johns Hopkins Institute for NanoBioTechnology (INBT website: inbt.jhu.edu), as well as the Washington University Medical School's NCI-designated Siteman Comprehensive Cancer Center, The Cancer Biology Program, the Siteman Center of Cancer Nanotechnology Excellence, and the Molecular Imaging Center, and at the University of North Carolina Medical School's NIH funded Curriculum in Bioinformatics and Computational Biology and NIH-funded Molecular and Cellular Biophysics Graduate Training Program.